You're my entire world
by leekyuwon
Summary: Enrique is back in Korean after begin away from Dok Mi for a year. Dok Mi and Enrique are living together. Find out what their life together is like. And what happen with the others life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Flower Boy Next Door:  
**_

**_Character: Ko Dok Mi,Enrique_****  
**

* * *

**_(I fell in love with Flower Boy Next Door so i decide to write a fan-fiction.I hope you enjoy it)_**

**Chapter 1:**

Enrique return from Spain. Enrique first night back in Korea

**_That night._**

Dok Mi was on the computer writing about how it feel when somebody or someone special return from a long trip and begin able to see their face and the feeling of happiness.

Enrique was looking at her and smile happy he was back and begin able to see her face after a year and 3 month,he get up and came next to her he complain in his childish voice "Ajumma can't you stop working?I just came back from Spain and all you do is work" she look at him closely and smiled but didn't say anything since she know he wasn't done talking.

He look at her and add in a more childish voice "You haven't seen me in a whole year and I just got back and you're not even exciting" he gave her the puppy dog eyes she smile and said "Do you know you talk a lot?" he shake his head over and over she get up and point her finger on his head he look at her.

She smile and said "Just one" he look at her and shake his head once she said "Alright I will do you want to do?" a big smile came across his face he grab her hand and ask "Ahjumma" she look at him and ask "Stop calling me that" he look at her and said "Ko Dok Mi" she smile he think to himself "I am happy to be here with you" she read his mind and said "I am happy your back" he look at her and said "You read my mind again?" she smile.

He smiled happy, he wrap his arms around her.

_**Later. **_

Enrique look at Dok Mi and ask shyly "Can-I-stay over tonight?" her eyes widen look at him she bit her lip,looking at him he look at her she think "He want to stay over?What should I say?" he look at her and puff his face up cutely he said "Don't think about it and said yes" knowing he read her mind she look at him and said in her mind "Isn't' weird" as usual he read her mind he said "It not weird" she stare at him and said to her self "Okay" and he again read her mind and said excitedly "Thank you" she smile.

He made her lay down on his lap even though she refused he smile playing with her hair she ask "When are you leaving?" he look at her and said "I just got back and you're talking about me Ko Dok Mi" she look at him and said shyly "I don't want you to go" hearing that he smiled he said happily "Was it hard to say that?" she shake her head he said "I am not going anywhere from you again" she smile happy he put his hand through her and said "I missed you a lot" she smile and said "Me too" he lean toward her face she look at him he kissed her forehead she smile.

_** The next morning.**_

Dok Mi wake up to find Enrique sleeping next to her she look at him and think to himself "I am glad your back" she cover him and get up and cover him with the blanket.

Dok Mi was making breakfast,Enrique wake up to the smell of her cooking his eyes open he didn't see her he get up and saw her in the kitchen cooking a smile came across his face he went behind her and wrap his arms around her neck she jump scare at his sudden action.

She turn her face to see him he smile and ask "Did you sleep well?" she shake her head she ask "You?" he smile and said to her "I had the best sleep ever" she turn around and look at his he felt shy he laugh she smile and said "Wash up breakfast is done" he look at her and shake his head.

At the table, he was eating happily he compliment her on the cooking she said "Eat slower" he stop eating and look at her he shake his head and continue eating and sneak and look at her when she isn't looking.

**_ After._**

She said to Enrique "Shouldn't you go home?" he stop what he doing and look at her he grumble "Why are you chasing me?" she smile and said "Who chasing you?I wanted to go somewhere with you" he smile and look at her smiling she puff her face he said "Alright ahjumma I will be right back"she look at him.

Enrique was walking holding Dok Mi hand happily he ask curious "Where are we going?" she said "Enrique can't you wait?" he shake his head saying no he smile and said "The movie" he smile and said "Really?What movie?" she look at him seeing him happy she said "I am not telling you" he look at her and curl his lip.

In the theater, they were watching animation that Enrique make he smile and said "I make this" she shake her head and said "I know" during the movie Enrique was talking about how he made his movie telling her that it hard work she couldn't believe a person could talk so much he put his head on her shoulder she look at him and smile remembering when he did that once already at the theater.

Dong or editor was playing game in her apartment they were yelling and having fun he look at her she stare at him they both smile at each other,he said "Let's stop playing and go do something fun" she smile and said "Whe-where?" he said "I don't know" he get up and grab her hand she smile.

Jin was with the girl who look a little like Dok Mi he look at her and wonder to himself "Is this my dream girl?I have another chance right?" he smile she avoid looking at him which caused him to look at her more she turn her head away from him and ask "Are we done?" he put the book down and said "Hmm we 's go for lunch" hearing that she was quickly about to reject but he didn't let her he get up and said "Come 's go" she look at him and wonder "I said Aniyo" he said "Are you saying no?" she look at him wonder how he know her she shake her head saying no,she get up and follow him.

Meanwhile,Enrique and Dok Mi was eating he said while eating "I miss eating this" she look at him wonder if he eat noodle in his life the way he was eating she couldn't help but smile. He look at her and smile he said "Eat?" she bit her lip.

Dok Mi and Enrique was walking home she look at him and said "Go in" he look at her and complain "Are you going in already?Why?Don't you want me to stay by your side all the time?" she look at him and smile she ask knowing what he would say "Just come to my place then" he smile hearing her asking he shake his head she smile and walked away.

Knowing the way he is,after saying that she said to herself "Kae Geum your really something-her thought stopped when he suddenly grab her hand she look at him he look at her shy she smile.

**_ In her apartment._ **

She look at him and ask "Do you like my place that much?What the point living over their meaning Tae joon house he look at her and ask "Then can I live here?" she stare at him but didn't say anything she ask "Huh" he look at her closely he said "I like it here it comfortable" she look at him he ask "Can't I live here?" she stare at him.

Looking at him asking that she didn't know what to say she stare at him he look at her she think "You want to live here?Why?" as always he read her thought he said "I want to live here it the only person I feel comfortable with and I really want to" she look at him and said "Enrique" he came closer to her she look at him she said "Aniyo" he look at her.

Wanting to know why she saying no he ask "Why?Why can't I?" she look at him she said shyly "You're a guy and I am a woman. Aniyo" he smiled hearing that he cover his face from the thought and smiled she look at him he said "I see why but I won't touch you not until you say so" she swallow her spit he added "I want to please Dok Mi" she turn around to not face him.

He look at her turning her back he puff his face he turn her around he said "When a person is talking you should look at them in the face" hearing that she look at him he gave her the puppy eyes she couldn't believe his acting is cute she said "Do what you want". He smile quickly and said "I can?Thank you" she walked away and sat down on the sofa he stand their smiling.

* * *

**(To be continued) **

_**(Leave comment)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**(_Please leave comment of you liked this chapter)_**

**_Character: Dok Mi-Enrique_**

**_Jin rak-Park se-young_**

**_Kim Seul-gie -Dong hoon_**

**_Hong-Jung_**

* * *

**Continue from chapter 1.**

Enrique was getting his thing smiling that she letting him move in with her he said "You changed a lot Dok Mi that make me happy" he blushed, he heard a knock on his door he open it to see Jin he smiled and welcome him in since he love company.

Jin look at him and ask "Where are you going?" he smile and said "I am moving in with Dok Mi" Jin ask "What?She let you?" Enrique look at him and shake his head he added "She love me a she never say it why?" Jin smiled that Enrique is back he said "How long are you here for?" he smile and said "A long time" Jin look at him and sat down.

Jin look at him and ask "Your staying by her side right?" he look at Jin and said "Of course I am never leaving her again"Jin smile and said "I met this girl" hearing that Enrique light up and ask "Really?Who?Tell me?" Jin look at his behavior and smile he said to Enrique "She shy and a little like Dok doesn't come out and love staying at avoid looking at people too" Enrique look at him and ask "Really?Is this your dream girl?If it is Hyung grab on to her" Jin look at him and couldn't believe he taking advise for him he yell "I know" Enrique look at him and said "Aish your still the same" Jin smile.

Jin and Dok Mi was together he ask "Enrique is moving in with you?He really packing all of his stuff" she ask "Really?He packing?" Jin said "Hmm it good that he moving in but if he do anything to you tell me" she smile and shake her head she said "Is it weird that he moving in?" he look at her and said "Aniyo you're dating so it not him there you will feel complete" she smile at his answer.

Enrique struggle with his stuff he look at Dok Mi who staring at him wondering if he really moving he smile. She ask "What is all of this?" he said "Things I need" she shake her head and said "I don't have back home" hearing that he said "Move some of your stuff then I need my stuff too and I am not going back" she look at him demanding when he moving into her place.

He pull his things in she just stare at him she ask "Since your moving in to someone home shouldn't you leave half of your stuff home?" he turn around and said "I am home now and this isn't someone else home this is your" she smile and couldn't believe he living with her.

He look around realizing something looking at the bed he turn to look at her he ask "Ahjumma their only one bed" she quickly said "That that I think about this it isn't a good idea" he said "I will sleep on the couch" she look at him she ask "Isn't your bed at home better?" he shake his head saying no he added "I rather sleep here I really don't like living alone" knowing it true she smile.

**_That night._**

Enrique make himself at home she look at him and said "You haven't even been here for a days yet and you mess my place up" he look at her and put his food down she add "Can't you eat cleanly and pick your stuff up after your done" he look at her complaining but soon realize and said "Oh it feel so nice having someone who nag at me" she ask "Who?" he smile and said "You" she puff her face up he pull her down next to him.

Dok Min and Enrique was on the floor he was drawing while she was working he turn to look at her every time and smile he said "Ahjumma let's go on a date tomorrow" she look at him and said "I had work tomorrow" hearing that he look at her he se his childish voice and said "Liar, I heard you have 3 days vacation" her eyes widen look at him.

She ask "How did you know?" he smile and said "I know, Jin told me" she look at him she gave him a paper to write he look at her and said "Why?Your making fun of my writing aren't you?" she said "Aniyo it make your writing better if you practice" he take the paper.

She made him write she smile knowing he lost seeing his face expression she ask "Are you done?" he cover his writing she smile and tickle him and grab the paper knowing that tickling him caused him to be distract she look at the paper and smile seeing mistake he said "I am not done Ahjumma" he was trying to get it back from her he pull her hand causing them to be really close to each others.

She look at him and didn't know what to do he look at her and felt his heart beating he lean closer to hers he quickly put the paper in his face he take it off him and look at her she look at him he toss the paper on the floor and look at her she quickly was about to get up when he grab her hand he smile and said "Ahjumma was there any mistake?" she shake her head saying yes.

He ask "A lot?" she move away from him and said "Aniyo you're getting better" he smile happy to hear that from her he smile like a child she quickly get up and said "I am going to bed" he look at her and said "Now?Who sleep now?It only-oh it 11:00" she went in bed and lay down he smile seeing that,he came next to her he smile and said "Ahjumma when I am with you,the day feels short there so much I want to do" she look at him he added "I didn't realize it so late" he smile.

She stare at him she wanted to smile but didn't he move the hair from her face and said "Dok Mi goodnight" she said in a low but sweet voice "Goodnight" he cover her she ask "Do you want the bed?I can sleep on the sofa" hearing that he smile knowing if he ask to sleep next to her she might feel uncomfortable he said "Aniyo I am sleep there I am happy to be in here so I don't care where I sleep" she smile looking at him.

_**2 days later.**_

Jin was with the Se-young ,he look at the girl who sitting quietly not even making a sound he look closely at her and find her pretty but not as pretty as Dok Mi he said "Miss why do you like staying at your apartment?" she look at him and answer low "It comfortable" he smile and said "I will shows you the world" she stare at him. Jin look at her, she said to herself "Huh" he said again "I will show you the world so don't hide" she look at him wondering how he know what she thinking he smile.

Dok Mi who was working got an unexpected visit by Enrique she look at him and ask "What are you doing here?" he smile and said "I am on my break so let's eat" she look at him all of Dok Mi co-worker join them happy to have Enrique with them, Enrique who happily talking and telling his cute joke get all the others woman including some man attention, she smile looking at him getting along with everyone's, she know he have a special gift to make people's happy.

She got up and left the table.

Enrique who was only looking at Dok Mi all the time look at her leaving the table he puff his face wondering why she left when he came to see her, he get up and went to see her working, he came next to her and said "Ahjumma I came to see you and you left" she look at him and said "You had company" he look at her and said "I came-he stop talking and look at her he look down and said "Fine I am leaving" she look at him walking with his head down.

Knowing he came for her, she was happy she quickly went next to him and stop him he raise his head looking like a lost puppy she smile and said "Your leaving when you just came?" he look at her and shake his head she ask "Shouldn't you spend time with me since you came for me?" he said in a cute sad voice "Dok Mi wasn't happy that I left when I came for her" she smile.

She said sweetly "I am happy you came.I didn't mean to leave you were having so much fun with the other's shouldn't you be happy?" he puff his face and said "Aniyo I came for you" hearing that she smile and said "Enrique do you want to help me?" he look at her knowing he giving in he said to himself "I am not giving in" she smile and read his mind "Just give in and help me" he look at her said to himself again "You read me again" she smile.

She said "I reads you again " he look at her with his puppy lost face he shake his head she made him color some paper although she doesn't really need his help but knowing he will be happy, he smile she said "Isn't your break over?" he said "Aniyo" she smile he helped her.

He move closer to her she look at him knowing he really happy about anything he said "Dok Mi" she look at him but he didn't say anything she said "Enrique" he look at her and smile.

_**Later.**_

Enrique stayed with her still night she was happy he was there since he make it fun,she look at him and said "Thank you for today" happy hearing that his emotion was happy he said "Ah don't say that" he blushed she smile looking at how happy he is with those words she said "Your book is selling fast" he smile and said "I to you" she smile and said "I just edit the book you wrote it" he smile happy he said "Hmm we both did" he grab her hand. She look at him he smile and said "Let's go home I am hungry" she look at him and ask "Didn't you just ate?" he smile and said "I am hungry still" she look at him knowing he really eat a lot he put her hand in his pocket she smile.

_**At home.**_

Enrique offer to cook his famous pasta she look at him and ask "Is that the only thing you can cook?" he shake his head and said "Aniyo well a little" she smile and look at him cooking happily.

He put the food in front of her he said "Eat a lot" she look at him eating he look at not eating he ask "Why?Eat?" she smile and lean closer to him he look at her she said "Enrique eat cleanly" she hand him a napkin but he didn't take it he move his head closer to her wanted her to do it she look at him and after a second she wipe his mouth he smile like a child happy about the littlest thing he said "Eat" he hand her the chopsticks she take it and look at him.

_**Later that night.**_

Dok Mi was working on her book,Enrique look at her and came next to her he said softly "Ahjumma" she look at him he smile and didn't know what to say look at her she said "What?" he sats down and said "Never mind" she turn back and continue working, he look at her and bored he said "Ahjumma-Ahjumma" she stop what she doing again and look at her.

He act like he is reading she look at him knowing he doing it on purpose she get back to work and after a second he said again "Ahjumma, Ahjumma-Ahju-she yell "What is it?Say that one more time" he look at her yelling his eyes widen he cover his face feeling sad,she felt bad about yelling at him he cover his face she get up and went next to him.

She sats down next to him she remove his hand from his face to see his innocent he look at her she said softy "I am sorry for yelling" he look at her and cover his face again she smile and remove his hand she smile and take his hand away,she smile and pinch his cheek he look at her she said "Why are you so cute?" he stare at her. She said "What is it that you want?For me to stop working?" he look at her and about to shake his head but didn't he said to himself "Yea but I am sorry" she smile and read his mind she said "I will stop so don't be sorry" she look at her reading his mind again, she said "Let's watch a movie" he shake his head.

Enrique was sitting away from Dok Mi she look at him and move closer to him like he did before he look at her and moved away she look at him she didn't move anymore knowing he sad that she yell at him,he look at her he move next to her but not too close she look at him and smile he moved more closer to her and put his head on her shoulder she couldn't help but smile at the fact that he so cute, he hold her hand she look at him.

After a minutes he look at her he said "Ahjumma-Aniyo Dok Mi" she look at him and smile he said shyly "Can I hug you?" she look at him hearing him asking that she felt happy and bad since he asking and not doing it she said "Why are you asking?You never asked" he bit his lip she shake her head his face light up he put his arms around her neck and hug her she hugged him back he whisper "I love you" she smile hearing that he pull out and look at her.

Knowing she shy to say it he said "Can't you say it back?" she look at him he add "It isn't hard just say it" she smile and look at him feeling shy to say it he look at her she take a deep breath a say in a low voice "I love you" he look at her smiling that she said it he said "Huh what did you say I can hear you?Say it loud" she look at him and said "I love you" in a low voice he look at her and move closer to her and said "What did you say?" she look at him knowing he must have heard the second time he said "Say it?" she yell "I said I love you" he look at her smiling.

She puff her face up he said "You have a temper" she look at him he smile and said "I heard you all three times" she look at him knowing he did she ask "Why did you make me say it all those time?" he smile and said "I love to hear it" she puff he face and said to herself "I take it back" he look at her and quickly said "You can't take it it?" she look at him still surprise that he read her so well he hug her and said "I love you a lot" she smile and hugged him.

_**1 month later.**_

Jin and Park se-young was watching a movie,he look at her and smile happy that he making her come out,she look at him and was enjoying the movie.

He move and sit closer to her she look at him he hand her the popcorn she look at him and take it she said "Thank you" he said "Eat" she said to herself "Why is my heart beating?" he smile and look at the movie. Kim Seul-gie and Dong hoon was shopping together he look at her and smile he said "How does this look?" she look at him and stare at him finding him really attracted she smile and said "It look good" he smile he hold her hand and said "What should we do next?" she said quickly "Let's go watch a movie" he smile and said "Okay" he hold her hand tighter.

**_That same day._**

Everyone's was gathered to cook Jin bring the Se-young, Dok Mi came next to him and said "She pretty" he blushed he look at her and said "Hmm she shy you will get along with her" she shake her head. Enrique was telling Jin how to cook he yell "I know stop talking" Enrique said "Aish you have a bad temper just stir" he continue stirring.

As the party was going,Seul-gei, Dok Mi and the Se-young was talking and having fun,Enrique said "I miss wanna-be" Dong hoon said "He doing good in Africa" Jin smile.

Hoon and Jung was feeding each other,Hoon smile and said "Eat up" everyone's start eating. Enrique look at Dok Mi and said "Ahjumma" she look at him he saw her eyes closing he went closer to her and take her head and put it on his shoulder, he said "We will go in a minutes" she shake her head and said "Aniyo it and have fun I will go" he said "I don't want not fun if you're not here" she take her head away from his shoulder and look at him he smile and put her head on his shoulder again.

Jin was walking with Se-young she said "Dok Mi is really have nice friends" he smile and look at her he said "Do you like them?Dok Mi" she shake her head and said "Hmm she a little like me" he smile hearing that he said "She is, she just like you but Enrique changed her.I know her for 3 year she used to hide in her apartment,she avoid people just like you" she smile and said "Really?" she shake his head and wanted to hold her hand but couldn't bring himself to do it.

He walked her home.

Enrique look at Dok Mi he said to her "Let's go" she said "Hmm" she move her head away from his shoulder and look at him seeing her face he know she tried he said "Come on" she look at him and said "It okay I can walk" he kneel and said "Get on" he pull her on his back he said "Hold on" she wrap her arms around his neck he smile and carry her to their apartment.

He put her on the bed and said to her while taking her shoe off she said "Thank you" he smile and said "Don't say that" he smile and take her jacket off, she look at him he lean in and kissed her cheek he said "Goodnight" she smile and said "Are you comfortable sleeping on the sofa?" he look at her he said "It small but it fine" she look at him feeling bad that he sleeping on the ting sofa she move a little and said "Sleep here" hearing that he look at her.

He said "Ahjumma" she look at him and said "You don't want to?" he quickly said "Aniyo I didn't say I really?" she shake her head he smile and came on the bed next to her and smile said "Thank you" she said "Don't say that" he smile she close her eyes he look at her happy he sleeping next to her he close his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning.

* * *

_**(To be continued)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Recap from the chapter 2 , Dok Mi allow Enrique to sleep on the same bed as her._**

* * *

**_Continue from chapter 3._**

**_The next morning._**

Enrique and Dok Mi was sleeping hugging each others Enrique foot was over her body his head was close to her face. She open her eyes to see him sleeping close next to her. She smile and touch his face seeing him she thought to herself "Your really cute .Really cute" he open his eyes to see her awake he smile happily and said "Your up" she look at him. He look at her finding her pretty in the morning.

He touch her face she look at him he said "Sleeping here is really comfortable" she smile and said "Really?" he shake his head he ask "I can sleep here every night right?" she smile and said "Aniyo just last night " he look at her and complain "Why?I want to" she smile and said "Alright you can sleep here" he smile and was happy too happy that he hug her tighter in his arms.

Dok Mi was cooking, while Enrique was helping her cutting vegetable. He was telling her about what they should do today. He said "Let's go- she cut him off and said "Enrique" he stop talking and look at her. He puff his face up she said "Did you forget that you have to go to the doctor today?" he look at her. He said like a child "What are you? You remember" she smile and look at him she said "I know you don't like doctor but you have to go today" he shake his head he said "Come with me" he look at her with begging eyes she shake her head knowing she cannot resist his eyes. He smile and began cutting vegetable again.

**_Later._**

Enrique receive a shot at the doctor. Dok Mi look at him and ask "Are you okay?" he look at her with an innocent eyes and said "Aniyo" she look at his hand and slowly by slowly she grab his hand. He stop and look at her quickly he look at his hand at then her. She bit her lip, he smile and said happily "Dok Mi I am feeling better now" she ask sweetly "Really?Why?" he said "Hmm" he blush and added happily "Dok Mi is holding my hand" she quickly was about to let go when he hold her hand tighter. She look at him and smile. The next day Enrique was working well signing autograph for his friendly and weird fans he was happy signing and taking picture.

After, he finish he look at his phone to see if his girlfriend calls or text him but find that she didn't. He walk while saying "That Ahjumma is really it so hard to call me to see how my day was?" he puff his face while walking.

Dok Mi and Jin was together talking about his book that he releasing she smile and said "Congratulation" he blushed and said "Ah thank to you" she smile and said "You write it. I am really happy " he smile and said "Do you want to go for lunch?" she said "Hmm let's go" he smile and get up.

_**At home**_.

Enrique look at Dok Mi he said "Why didn't you call me?" she look at him and said "I was busy" hearing that he ask in a childish voice "So I don't come first?" she look at him asking that he know what her answer will be he said "Ahjumma I too was busy" he lied. She look at him and said "Enrique" he look at her she said "You come first but I really was busy today and you had your autograph signing today I didn't want to bother you" he smile happy to hear that he come first. He said "Even if I am busy I want to hear your voice" she look at him and smile and the way he is she said "Alright next time" he smile.

_**Later that night.**_

Enrique was watching his favorite soccer team winning he was jumping from his seat when they win and start kicking the sofa when they didn't score. She look at him wonder how a person can be like him she said "Enrique it just a game" hearing that he said "What?It not just a game" she look at him. She said "It is a problem if they don't win?" he look at her he said "Yea it is. I want them to don't understand Ahjumma. You don't watch it so you won't know" she couldn't believe he getting mad she stare at him.

She ask quickly "Why are you getting mad?What did I do?" he puff his face angry she get up and look at him. She said "Enrique" he look at her mad she just look at him after a second he look at her and said "I am sorry I am just upset I really thought they were going to win" she smile and look at him she said "I something else" he shake his head she hand him popcorn and tell him to sit and watch a movie he listen to her .

They were watching a movie. He look at her and said "Are you mad at me?" she ask "Why would I be?" he said innocently "Since I got upset" she smile and shake her head saying no. He smile and hold her hand she look at him he look at her lip. When their eyes met she quickly look away feeling embarrass he said "Dok Mi" she turn her head to look at him. He laid down on her lap and smile she look at him he said "Let's go on a date tomorrow" she ask "Where?" he said happily "To have fun" she shake her head he smile and continue talking and talking.

* * *

_**The next day.**_

Dok Mi and Enrique was on a date they were having fun playing and goofing around he drag her to a store. He beg her to try on clothes again although she refuse she had no chose but to try it on. She came out of the dressing room wearing a short shirt and shirt he look at her finding her really attracted he smile and said "It look good" she look at him. He said to himself "Ahjumma why are you so pretty?You may not be my idol type of girl but I am really attracted to you more and more. Everyday's I love you more and it normal if my heart cannot stop beating?" she quickly left causing his thought to go away.

After spending the day together. Dok Mi and Enrique was walking she said to him "Stop calling me Ahjumma it weird.I am not even old and your calling me that" hearing that he smile he stop and look at her he said "I am use to it" she bit her lip she said "Why did you start calling me that?" he look at her and said shyly "You were like a Ahjumma to me " hearing that she ask "What?" he look at her with a baby face. Hearing that she said "How?" he smile and said "Well-I don't know why but you're not like that anymore but I guess the name just stuck to you" she look at him and ask "Stop calling me that?" he smile and shake his head he grab her hand. When they reached to their building.

Enrique stop and look at her she ask "Why?" he said "Ours date is over" she look at him she shake her head he smile and ask "Do you know what couple do at the end of a date?" she look at him confuse she ask "What?" he look at her and pull her closer to him and said "This" he lean in and kissed her. She close her eyes and response to the kiss. He moved his lip on her tasting her lipstick that cherry flavor he pull out of the kiss and look at her. She stare at him he said "This is what they do" after a second she said "Really?" he shake his head he lean back and kissed her.

He put his hand on her face and kissed her passionately. Inside. Dok Mi was looking at the children book that she wrote. Enrique who is reading it again she couldn't believe a person can read a book over 20 times, looking at him laughing,she said "Aren't you tired reading that book?" he stop reading and look at her, he smile and said "Aniyo this is my favorite book now. I love it" hearing that she smile. He got up and grab her hand she look at him he said "Let's read together" he pull her on the seat she smile loving his behavior. She look at him he said "I love this book" she smile and look at him he continue reading the book to her. He made her put her head on bracing his arms she smile as he was reading.

**_2 days later_**.

Enrique was changing in the bathroom when Dok Mi accidentally walked in seeing him shirtless not that it wasn't the first time but the second time consider the time when they first met on the window when he was wearing his panda hat. He stare at her.

She look at him and quickly close her eyes he stare at quickly said "I didn't know your were in here?Why didn't you lock the door?" he said "I thought I did" she look at him and quickly said "I am sorry" and rushed out of the bathroom feeling her heart beating and embarrass. She put her hand on her chest and was thinking about him.

He came out of the bathroom and look at her innocent she didn't know what to do, he said "Dok Mi are you pervert?" she stare at him and quickly denied it "I am sorry I didn't know-he smile knowing it was an accident he went next to her and said "I am joking" she turn her face away from him he smile finding it cute he went next to her and wrap his arms around her she jump feeling scare she turn her head to see him. He said "Dok Mi let's go out" she ask shyly "Where?" he smile and said "For a walk" she shake her head and said "Okay" he smile and was still hugging her from behind and didn't want to let go since it felt warm and nice.

**_Later the next night._**

Dok Mi cams home to find the place a complete mess. She look around to see food paper and his stuff everywhere she couldn't believe he so messy he came out of the bathroom to see her cleaning he smile and said happily "Your home" she turn to look at him she said "Why is the place so messy?" he look at her with his innocent face and said "I was watching TV" she pick his food that everywhere he look at her and came and help her. He said "I will do it. Sit you just came home" she look at him and said to herself "Since when do you clean?" he look at her and take a deep breath he said "I am going to start cleaning now so sit" she look at him reading her mind he make her sit down. She look at him cleaning, she smile looking at the way he clean he said "I am really messy" she ask "Really messy?" he look at her and smile and shake his head she smile.

_**Later.**_

He place food in front of her she look at him and said "You cook" he smile and said "Hmm I was bored" she smile he ask "How was work?" she said "It was okay.I had a lot to do today, I had to do a lot of research I thought that Jin book was going to be easy to edit but he is very interesting and more like me " he look at her knowing she do her job really good and go beyond the expectation he smile and ask "Then what about me?Was my book hard for you too?" she look at him.

She answer "At first it was hard since we were so different, it was hard but after I got to know you it wasn't that hard but it was tough considering your personality" he look at her and smile hearing that he said "Come here" she look at him and made her lost face he look at her not moving he said "Hurry" she get up and came next to him.

He pull her on his lap she look at him he look at her closely he smile and said "Don't work so a break when your tried" he put his hand on her face she look at him hr said "You look tired" she look at him he lean closer to her face and kissed forehead she look at him he smiled. He tuck her in bed and demand she go to sleep first since she tired. She complain and complain saying she doesn't want to go to bed. He said in a gently voice "Sleep" she look at him and shake his head. He cover her.

Looking at her sleeping he smile and said "Dok Mi Goodnight" he kissed her cheek and smile. The next day. The next day Enrique and Dok Mi were eating he look at her he said "Dok Mi my parents is coming to Korea next week" she look at him and said "Really?" he shake his head she said "That good but you should take your stuff back to Tae joon apartment" he look at her and quickly stop eating he ask "What?Why?" she look at him and said "Isn't it weird that your living they know?So just move back in there" he couldn't believe her he put his chopstick down and look at her mad.

She look at him he yell "Ahjumma" she stare at him she said "What?Stop calling me that?" he look at her and said "I am not moving back.I live here now Dok Mi" she look at him she said "I didn't mean parents is coming over" he said "So" he added quickly "There coming to meet you" she quickly stare at him. She stop eating and said in a shaky voice "What?Me?Why?" he look at her and said happily "They want to meet my girlfriend" she swallow her spit and said "Aniyo" he look at her and ask "Why?Why can't you?" she didn't know what to do she never thought he would actually want her to meet his parents she said to herself "I just can't" he couldn't believe her that she doesn't want to meet his parents he get up from his chair she look at him.

She got up also and ask "Enrique" he turn to look at her he take a deep breath and said mad "Why can't you?Is it so hard?I thought you would be happy are you really still scare of meeting people especially my parents?" she yell "Yea I am still scare not everything about me changed" he stare at her and puff his face mad at her.

He said angrily with tear in his eyes "You never thought that our relationship would get this far did you? Were you ever serious about our relationship?Was I the only one?" she look at him with also tear in her eyes she try to control her tear from falling she said "What?Are you serious?Did you think if I wasn't serious I would have let's you move in?Sleeping on the same bed?" He look at her and said "I know you make me move in, sleep on the bed but can't you just meet them?They want to meet my girlfriend is it so hard to ask?" she look at him but didn't answer he turn to leave she stop him.

He look at her tears filling in both of their eyes he ask "Should I move out?" she look at him asking that he said "I am really trying to read your mind but I can't" tear roll down her face he put his hand on her face and wipe it he said "I will move out" he turn and left her apartment.

She stood there crying she sat down on the floor crying, while Enrique walking mad that she doesn't want to meet his parents .

* * *

_**(To be continued)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_**(Sorry for taking so long to update a new chapter. I am sorry if I rush into thing fast in this chapter. Please enjoy)**_

* * *

**_Continue ._**

Enrique was with Jin talking, Jin ask "Why did you fight?" Enrique said sadly "She doesn't want to meet my parents. I really don't know what she thinking anymore.I tried and tried but couldn't" Jin look at him and said "You want her to meet your parents?Is your relationship that serious?" Enrique shake his head. Jin smile and said "Did she say why?" he shake his head saying no Jin said to him yelling "Did you ask?" Enrique look at him and said in his sad childish voice "Why are you yelling at me?I am your friend you should talk nicer" Jin look at him. He lower his voice and said "Que Geum, Dok Mi have a reason behind should ask her why" he look at Jin and said "I did she didn't say anything.I really don't know what to do" Jin tap him on his back and said "Ask again" Enrique put his head on his shoulder Jin just let him.

Meanwhile, Jin went to Dok Mi work to meet her he look at her looking sad he said "Are you working?" she look to see him she said "What bring you here?" they sat down he look at her and ask "I heard you and Enrique fight" she look at him and said "He tell you everything" Jin said "He's an open person but why didn't you say anything?" she look at him and said "I am sorry I don't know why" he smile and said "Tell me what happen?" she look at him.

She said trying not to cry "I didn't want to meet his parents" he ask "Why?Don't you love him?" she shake her head saying yes she adds "I am scare what if they don't like me?Enrique and me are different. He famous and I-hearing that he know she had a reason like alway he said "Your famous too your writing books and Enrique doesn't care that why he love you so much, if he love you his parents will too" she look at him hearing that she look at Jin. She said looking down "I don't know" he said "Dok Mi if Enrique is asking you to meet his parents he really love you.I am not telling you to meet them but think about it" she shake her head knowing she really need to think about it.

**_Later_.**

Enrique is at the apartment looking around he said "I can read you Ahjum-Dok Mi and then I can't read you at all" he didn't want to move but he know he push himself into her place he pull out his suitcase sad, all he put in is one shirt, as he was packing, Dok Mi arrive and see him. They both stare at each others but didn't say anything, after a minute she saw that he was packing she didn't want him to leave she ask "Are you really moving?" he didn't answer her she know it was her fault she said "Don't forget to take your toothbrush" just to get him to talk hearing that he turn to look at her.

He puff his face up and said "You don't even want my toothbrush but don't worry I won't leave it" she look at him and said "I am sorry" hearing that he stop what he doing and look at her he ask "What are you sorry about?" she look at him knowing he just want to hear her say it she said "For everything making you feel like I-for not wanting to meet your parents" he look at her and put his shirt down and came next to her.

He ask curious about why she doesn't want to"Dok Mi tell me why you don't want to meet them?I know you have a reason so tell me?" she look at him and said "I am scared to meet if they don't like me?What if-he stop her and came closer to her he said "Dok Mi why would you think that?My parents is going to love you as much as I do. I really want them to meet my are really looking forward to meeting you" she look at him. He smile and said "Can't you meet them?" she look at him and shake her head saying yes he smile he said "You don't want to right?" she said "I do" he smile happy that she agree.

Meeting him parents mean a lot to him he look at her and hug her he said "Your making it hard to read your mind" she said "I can't read your mind too" he smile and hug her. She look at him and ask "Are you really moving?" he look at her and said "Hmm you don't want me here" she quickly said "That not true I do want you here" he smile hearing that but still refuse on staying she empty his suitcase he look at her and said "Ya" she said "Don't move" he smile and ask "Do you really want me to stay?" she shake her head he smile and said "Alright I will stay" he smile he went next to her and hug her he said "Let's stop fighting?" she said "Hmm" he added "I missed you today" she smile and said "Me too" he hug her tighter.

After making up, Enrique look at Dok Mi happy that they made up. She look at him and felt bad she bit her lip and look down. He smile and came next to her, he put his finger on her head. She look up slowly to see him, he smile and said "Look up not down" she look into his eyes and see a warm sparkle she said "I am sorry" he look at her. Seeing tear in her eyes he know she sad about fighting earlier.

He look at her and said "Stop pushing me away. I know your feeling so don't push me away" she look at him with tear rolling she said "I am sorry for pushing you away again" He said warmly wipe her tear "Dok Mi it okay. We made up that all that matter I don't want you to push me away" she bit her lip again. She said "It my fault" he wipe the tear from falling from her eyes he gently wrap her arms around her neck and hug her. He said "It not don't cry" she shake her head he smile. He said still hugging her "I am living here so I am never moving again so remember" she smile and shake her head. He smile and hug her tighter.

Dok Mi was on her computer writing when Enrique wrap his arms around her she quickly turn to see him she said "Why?" he smile and said "I like hugging you" a smile form on her lip he said "Ajhumma" she said "Stop calling me that" he smile and said "Alright Dok Mi" she smile and said "Go sleep first" he said complaining but still hugging her "I don't want to I am waiting for you" she smile and turn to look at him. She said innocently "Alright I am finish" he smile blushing that she done she look at him wondering why he so happy she smile and get up he grab her hand she turn to look at him.

He smile and bit his lip and guide her to the bed. He said "Let's sleep" she said "My bed is too small right?" he quickly said "Aniyo I like hugging you" she look at him. He smile and lay down next to her he said "I am never moving" she look at him and put her hand on his face his eyes widen look at her she said "I am sorry" he said "Don't say that" she look at him and said "I don't like fighting with you" she said "Me too" he hug her and said "This feel nice" she smiled and slept on his arms. Looking at her sleeping he smile and close his eyes.

**_1 week later._**

Enrique parents was with Enrique and Dok Mi, his Omma look at Dok Mi and smile she said "Enrique your girlfriend is more pretty than I thought" he blushed Dok Mi look at them. Omma said "My son really talk about you a lot. I felt like I know you the way he was telling us about you" she look at Enrique. Appa said "I saw that your writing another children book" Dok Mi said "Yea" appa smile and said "I look forward to reading it" she smile.

Enrique look at Dok Mi, his Omma look at the way they looking at each others and smile. Omma was with Dok Mi she said to Dok Mi "Enrique really love you.I am happy that he met someone like you" Dok Mi smile and said "Enrique is alway happy and talk a lot" Omma smile hearing that she said "Ever since he was a child he was the most happiest child I know he full of sunshine he bring other happiness, but I know he sad sometime but he try to smile not wanting to hurt anyone but with you I can see that he truly happy" Dok Mi smile..

Omma look at Dok Mi and said "I am really happy to meet is the first time meeting my son girlfriend" she look at Omma and said "Really?" his Omma shake her head. Appa and Enrique was talking Enrique ask "Appa do you like her?" he look at his son knowing he must really love her since this is the first time he is talking and wanting them to meet someone his appa said "She really nice but quiet" Enrique said "I know she quiet but talk a lot with me" his appa smile.

After meeting with his parents she told him he should go spend time with them since they came for him. He look at her and said "What do you think?Was my appa and Omma hard on you?There like that" she smile and said "Aniyo they are nice" he smile happy to hear that he hug her and said "Thank you for meeting them for me" she smile and hug him back.

Enrique was with his parents his Omma said "I really like her, Dok Mi is quiet but natural" he smile and said "Omma I am glad you like her" he look at his appa, his appa ask "Are you going to marry me?" Enrique eyes widen his Omma ask "Are you?" he said "Omma, Appa" his Omma said "Son what are you waiting for?I want a daughter in-law" he look at his parents. Looking at them wanting to know why their bringing that up, he ask "Why are you asking that?" Omma said looking at his son "As a Omma I want to know" He look at his appa. Appa said drinking tea "Think about it. You don't need to get married now but just think about it" Enrique look confuse trying to figure if he dreaming or not. Since it the first time hearing his parents ask that he pick up his soda and drink it.

**_Later._**

Enrique hugged Dok Mi he said "My parents really like you" he didn't tell her what they say knowing she isn't ready for that step yet he smile happy his parent like her he said "I love you" she smile and stare at him saying that. He look at her shyly after saying that she smile and said shyly also "I love you too" he turn her around and look at her she look at him. He smile happy to hear her say those three word, he look at her lip, he move closer to her and kissed her she close her eyes and kissed him back.

He couldn't help his happiness that his parents like her he was over excited and that she said she love him also make him super happy. He kissed her passionately, she was also happy that his parents like her since she love him a lot she close her eyes and kissed him back.

Enrique order pizza to celebrate since it goes well with his parents and since Dok Mi said she love him he wanted to celebrate. Dok Mi look at him eating like a child she said "Que Geum can't you eat cleaner?" he look at her and wipe his mouth he said "I like eating like this" she smile looking at him. He look at her not eating he said "Eat I brought it so we can celebrate" she ask shyly "Celebrate what?" he stop eating and look at her. He said "Ya are you really asking that? Don't you know?" she smile knowing she said "I know" he look at her and said complaining "Dok Mi eat" he handed her pizza she smile and look at him.

She was eating and they were drinking when he realize he made a mistake buying soju. He quickly take it away she look at him. He look at her and said "Not for you" she said "Why?" he swallow his food and said "Dok Mi remember last time when you drink?" she look at him and said after a second "That-" he look at her and shake his head saying no she bit her pizza.

He look at her and ask curious "That day when you drink it was my going-away party were you sad I was leaving, that why you drink right?" she stop eating and look at him. Knowing he right since she told him before she was hurt when he said he was leaving. She said "Well-that-she paused and look at him. He knows she was he finally figure out the reason she was drinking so much he said "Should I explain it to you?" she look at him he said "You were mad and sad that I was leaving that why you drink Dok Mi isn't that right? You only say for me to go to Spain because you don't know how to express yourself right?" she look at him wondering how he know he continues "I know that why you push me away. I know everything about you" she look at him and didn't know what to say.

He smile looking at her knowing she doesn't have to answer since he can read her thought he add "Thank you for loving me" he wrap his arms around her and hug her she smile and said "Thank you for loving me too and for staying with me even when I push you away" hearing that he pull out and look at her. He smiled and said "Dok Mi" she look at him he hugged her back.

**_Later that night._**

Dok Mi was looking at Tae joon apartment smiling at the fact that Enrique caught her spying, Enrique came behind her and wrap his arms around her causing her to jump from being startle. He smile and said "I caught you spy over twice" she felt embarrass she said "Huh" he smile and said "Dok Mi was spying at my cousin" she felt even more embarrass she said "I know it embarrassing now" he smile.

Hearing that he said "Aniyo it isn't embarrassing. You liked Tae joon" she quickly turn around to face him she said "Ya" mad at him for saying that now, he smile and said "Why?You liked him before but you love me now" she smile and shake her head. He smile and said "I love you too" she smile. He stare at her and turn her back around and hug her from behind while looking at his apartment.

_**2 month later.**_

After begin together for 1 year and 9 month Enrique ask her to marry him but she didn't give him an answer since she was afraid to move to the next level, but knowing her he let her take her time since he can wait for her for a long time and after asking her to tell him her answer she said yes. Hearing her answer he smile and hug her lifting her up off from the ground. He said happily "You said yes right? I am not dreaming right?" she smile and said "I said yes" he smile and hugged her tighter.

She pull out of the hug and "For taking so long I am sorry" he said "You took long but I didn't mind I am happy" she smile and "I am happy too" he look at her feeling too happy he pull her in for another hug and hug her.

_**Another 2 month later.**_

_**(Enrique and Dok Mi wedding day) **_

Jin and Park Se young was walking Jin hold her hand and said "I love you" she look at him with her eyes open he look at he knowing when she ready she will say it she said "I love you too" he smile happy to hear that he lean in and kissed her she close her eyes.

Dong hoon and Seul Gei who been married for almost a year are happy together he put his lip next to her she smile and kiss him he smile and hug her. Jung and Hong are expecting a baby boy. Jung said to him "I am hungry let 's eat" he look at his wife and feed her.

Enrique parents was very happy that they brought their son and daughter-in law a house. Happy that their son is marrying a great girl that he love so much. Enrique who was looking for Dok Mi found her with the others talking he look at her and said "Dok Mi" she look at him he said to the others "I am going to borrow her" Jin look at him and said "You want to borrow your wife?" everyone's smile.

Dok Mi look at him and smile he said "Yea" Jin said "Just take her" everyone's laughed he look at her and grab her hand. She look at him and ask "What?" he look at him and thought she was really pretty he said "Shouldn't you spend time with me?" she look at him and smile she said "Enrique" he look at her and said "Were married spend time with me now" she look at him acting like a child she smile and said "Should I?" he shake his head agreeing she smile he look at her lip and was about to kiss her when she stop him.

He ask "Why?I can't kiss my wife now?" she look at his childish behavior "What if someone see?" knowing she really innocent and worry about people he smile and pull her away for everyone's she look at him he said "Now there isn't anyone around" she smile he lean in and kissed her she close her eyes and kissed him back.

Everyone's was dancing Enrique ask Dok Mi "Let's dance" she look at him and said "Huh go" he puff his face wondering if she know what he mean he said "Together. I want to dance together" she look at him he drag her up she said "Aniyo I don't want to" he look at her and pull her to the dance floor even though she refusing.

He look at her he said "Why?" she bit her lip and said "I can't dance. I never before" he smile hearing that he said "I will teach you" he take her hand and put it on his back she look at him he put his hand on her shoulder he say "Move with me" she look at him. She step on his toe she said "I am sorry" he smile at the fact that she stepping on his foot he look at her and smile he said "I feel like we're in a movie" she smile he said "Dok Mi you should have told me you didn't know how to dance I would have teach you" she bit her lip and said "It embarrassing" he smile and said "Aniyo it isn't"she look at him.

He look at her lip she also look at his he move his face toward her she look at him he was about to touch her lip when she stop him. He move his head away and look at her he ask "Why?" she look around seeing people she said "Our friends" he look to see their friends dancing he said "They don't care. Were married. I can't help it" she look at him he lean in and kissed her she had her eyes open after a second she close it he had his hand around her waist he pull out and look at her.

She look to see their friends not paying attention he smile and said "I told you they don't care" she smile he lean in and kissed her again she close her eyes and response to the kiss she wrap her arms around his neck. He pull out and said "You stepped on my foot again" she look at him and said "I am sorry" he smile and didn't mind he found it too cute, he look at her he lip and kissed her again.

* * *

_**Later that night.**_

Enrique and Dok Mi is spending their first night in their new home as husband and wife. He smile happy that they are married he wrap his arms around her from behind she turn to see him he ask "Did you take a shower?" she said "Hmm" he smile and said "I am really happy" she ask "Why?" he turn her around and said "We're married aren't you happy?" she smile and said "I am happy" hearing that he pull her body closer to his she look at him he said "I love you" hearing those word she said "I love you too" he look at her and smiled.

He look at her face he lean in and kissed her she close her eyes and kissed him back, he move his lip on her kissing her passionately feeling their heart beating fast he pull out and look at her she stare at him. He lift her up she said "What are you doing?" he said smiling but trying to sound cool "What do you think?Couple do this on their wedding night" she stare at him.

He leaned her on the bed while kissing her she wrap her arms around his neck as he was kissing her he reached for her shirt she pull out of the kiss and look at him he look at her and smile she said to herself "Are you sure?" he said wrinkling his face "I am sure we're married now so it not a problem" she look at him reading her mind she said "I didn't say anything" he said "You were thinking that right?" she look at him he lean in and kissed her.

He pull her shirt off her, he pull his shirt also and toss it on the floor, he pull her skirt off seeing her in her underwear and bra she look at him. He took her bra off her and look at her she felt embarrass, he smile and lean in and kisses her neck when everything was off he move in slowly since it was their first time she scream from the pain, he look at her and kissed her lip, he look at her to see tear in her eyes rolling down her face he know it hurt he kissed the tear on her face.

She put her hand on his chest feeling his soft body he love the feeling also of her hand touching his body she touch his face as he was kissing her.

_**After.**_

They fell asleep in each other arms.

The next morning, Dok Mi and Enrique was hugging each others. His eyes open to see her sleeping hugging him he smile and look at her smiling at what happen last night he lean in and kissed her forehead her eyes then open to see him. She stare at him he look at her, she look at him undress and pull the blanket on her body he smile laughing seeing that he pull the blanket off her head and look at her she stare at him.

* * *

_**(To be continued)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**_(If you have nothing good to say please don't comment. As you know English is my second language so please understand or I might stop writing)_**

* * *

_**Continue.**_

Dok Mi and Enrique was hugging each others his eyes open to see her sleeping hugging him he smile and look at her smiling at what happen last night he lean in and kissed her forehead as her eyes then open to see him. She stare at him he look at her smiling she look at him undress and pull the blanket on her body he smile laughing seeing that he pull the blanket off her head and look at her she stare at him. He smile and said "I know you were going to be embarrass in the morning" she look at him and said "Who is?" he smile and said "You" she bit her lip.

Looking at him she was embarrass he smile and said "Don't be. Were married now so it fine" she was happy that they're married she cover her face again. He pulled the blanket off her head and look to see her cute face looking at him. He puff his face up and ask "Dok Mi are you really hiding from me?" she didn't answer he couldn't help but smile at her she said "Huh" he lean closer to her face and said "We're married now so don't hide from me" with that said he lean in and kissed her. She closed her eyes and response to the kiss.

_**That day**_

Enrique look at Dok Mi he smile and said to her "Dok Mi" she look at him with her innocent face he said "Our house is big right?" she shake her head and said "Really big. Why did your parents buy it?" he said "They insist on buying it. Omma was so happy that she lost her control and buy it" she smile and said "Isn't it too much to take?" he smile knowing she doesn't know much about a parents love he said softly "You don't know anything about family do you?" she look at him. She ask "I do know a little. Aniyo" he smile and said "It natural for a parent to give things like this well although this is a natural" she said "Really?" he smile and said "Hmm but you have me to teach you all about love" she smile happy to have him she said "I am sorry I don't know a lot" he smile and said "Don't say sorry" she smile and look at him.

He look at her and said "It my job to teach you" she said "Thank you" he smile and said "Don't say that too"she smile and hug him he smile happy that she hug him first since he mostly make the first move he hold her tighter and squeeze her she smile. He ask "Were you by yourself growing up?" she said "Hmm my parents got divorce and remarried. I haven't seen them in a long time. They are busy with their own family. I only had my grandmother but she passed away a year ago" hearing that he felt bad since she was all alone. He look at her with a sad face knowing how lonely she been with everything she had going on. Knowing being lonely isn't a great feeling.

He said looking at her "You have me from now on your not alone anymore. I won't leave you alone" she smile hearing that she shake her head. She look at him and then turn to look at the window, he didn't take his eyes off her he said to himself "I am sorry that I found you now and not sooner" with that he wrap his arms around from behind she turn her head a little to see him she smile. He rest his head on her shoulder.

_**Later**_

Enrique was playing his video game on his tablet while Dok Mi was working on her book. Enrique stop playing when he realize something he said with a face "I am playing game and your working we are suppose to spend time together since it ours first day being married" he get up and found her laying on the floor playing his video game seeing that he smile since she playing the game he made.

He came and sat next to her he said smiling "Dok Mi your playing my game" she quickly look to see him she said shyly "Ah I was taking a break" he smile happy he said "Do you like it?" she look at him knowing he make game that are fun she said "Hmm it fun" he smile hearing that he lay down next to her and said "I want to play too" she smile and hand him the game they were taking turn playing and having fun.

They were playing around, Enrique look at Dok Mi, he said sweetly "Let's eat I am hungry" she look at him and said "Okay, but you can eat by yourself right?" hearing that he stare at her with a blank expression he said puffing his face "Why?You don't want to eat together?" knowing she like to see him upset sometime since he easily change his mood which she find amazing, she said "I am hungry too" and left. He smile and said "Was it so hard to say that?" he follow her.

_**Later that night**_

Dok Mi look at Enrique who fell asleep on the sofa with popcorn all over him. Not surprise that he so messy she cleaned the mess he made and gently wake him up. His eyes open to see her she said sweetly "Go to bed" he look at her and closed his eyes again seeing that she know he tired she wake him again. His eyes open and said in a sleepy voice "Huh what?" she smile and said "Go to bed and sleep" he look at her and sat up. He ask "Did I fall asleep?" she shake her head and said "Go to the room" he shake his head she smile he ask "Are you coming too?" she said "I have to wash up I will be there soon so sleep first" he shake his head knowing he will wait for her.

**_The next day_**

Dok Mi who was waiting for Enrique to return home from the market. She was outside waiting for him, she said "What taking him so long?" she look at her phone wanted to call him but didn't. Enrique look at Dok Mi who was waiting in front for him. He smile knowing she was waiting he came next to her and said "Dok Mi" she quickly look at him.

He smile happily and ask "Were you waiting for me?" she look at him but didn't know what to say. He puff his face up and said "You can't even say it?" she smile and shyly said "I was waiting" he smile. He look at her knowing she doesn't like to say what on her mind, but he want her to be open so he make her say it even if he know.

Inside, Enrique was cooking Dok Mi look at him and ask "Can I help?" he look at her and said "Aniyo I want to cook for you today" she look at him. He smile and said "Just watch TV" she stare at him and swell her face. He hand her the remote and move her to sit and watch TV in the meanwhile. Dok Mi was watching TV wanting to help him but he refuse. She laid down on the sofa and was watching the movie she fall asleep. Enrique who just finish cooking came to the living room to get her.

He stood and look at her sleeping he said "Sleeping?I knew it" he went closer to her and wake her up. She open her eyes to see him smiling she ask in a sleepy voice "Kae-geum" he smile and said "You fell asleep" she said "I am sorry" he said "Don't say that. I just finish cooking let's go eat" she look at him. He put his hand on her face and smile seeing her face so cute when she wake up. He said gently "Let's go" he stand her up.

_**2 days later**_

Enrique and Dok Mi got into argument that caused Enrique to leave the house. Feeling mad Dok Mi couldn't believe that he got upset just because she call him clueless and rock. She had tear in her eyes she said to herself "He's really clueless and a rock head" tear roll down her face.

Meanwhile Enrique is was walking he said talking to himself "What?Rockhead?Clueless?How can she say that?" he continue walking and said "I was an empty shell and now rock" he stop walking and remember he left her alone knowing she might be crying because of him. He quickly rush back to home.

He found her sitting down on the sofa with her head on her knee knowing she's sad. He came next to her and raise her head to see her eyes that red knowing she was crying. She look at him he said "Rock?Clueless?Empty shell? Am I really all that?I must be right?" hearing that she know she shouldn't have said that. He smirk a little she said sadly "I am sorry for calling you those name, you made me mad" knowing he did since he brought up her English teacher he said "I know I won't bring him up I won't ever again" she look at him and felt worse since she got mad at him for asking a question she said "It just not like that. I never liked him" he smile believing her since she tell the truth.

He said happily "I know" she look at him he adds "We haven't been married for even a week and here we are fighting" she look at him and bit her lip she said "I am sorry" hearing that he didn't like when she say that he said "Don't say that. I won't leave when we fight again so don't cry" with that he hug her.

An hour later Enrique came happily and sat next to Dok Mi she look at him he smile and said "Let's go for a walk" she look at the time and then back at him she said "It late" hearing that he puff his face and said "So?Let's go" seeing his child face she look at him. Knowing she won't say anything he grab her hand she look at him. He smile and said "Let's go" she smile looking at him.

While walking Enrique said reaching for her hand to hold "It feel nice" she smile and ask "What does?" he didn't look at her he said "Holding her hand, being with you and being your husband" hearing that she look at his face and smile she ask "That why?" he said happily "Hmm" he turn his face to look at her.

He stop walking and look at her she also stop and ask "Why?" he didn't say anything to her but to himself "Why is my heart beating?" she look at him not talking she ask "Why?" he snap out of it and look at her he said "I-nothing" he continue walking she wonder what with him since he acting weird. She continue walking he stop again, she also stop and ask in a curious voice "What wrong?" he wonder if she doesn't feel the same way since he feel like his heart is about to fall out because of her he said in a childish voice "Ajhumma" hearing that she said "Again?Do I look that old?" he look at her.

Knowing he can't help but call her that he said "Ah Aniyo I keep forgetting" she look at him with a mad face since he call her that a lot. He said "How can you be normal?" feeling confuse she quickly said "Yea" looking at him he said taking her hand and put it on his chest "Do you feel it?" She felt his heart beating like crazy she ask "Hmm why is-he didn't let her finish her sentence he said "Because of you" she look at him.

Hearing that she stare at him she ask "Me?" he said "Yea because of you I can't stop it, it keep beating like crazy" hearing that she smile and said cutely "Que-Geum" he look at her and pull her closely to him she stare at him. She look at him with an innocent face and said "Me too" hearing that she too is like that he look at her.

He said in a sweet voice "You too?" she shake her head since her heart keep beating like crazy too because of him he ask "Because of me?" she said "Yea" he look at her and said happily "I love you" she smile feeling her heart about to explode said back "I love you too" hearing that he wrap his arms around her neck. Hugging her he was happy he pull out of the hug and look at her she stare at him he lean in and touched her lip with his. Her eyes widen stare blankly he smile and grab her hand and continue walking.

* * *

_**1 month later**_

Dok Mi was working on a children book, she was too busy to talk with Enrique. Enrique who was complaining saying that his own wife is too busy to even talk with him. He kept on complaining and complaining but she never give in. He had enough and left upset to the room. Dok Mi eyes widen and said "What was that?Is he angry at me for working?" she shake her head trying not to be bother about him, but she couldn't help but be bothered by her husband. She got up and went to the bedroom to see him laying down. She came next to him and sat down.

He didn't look at her, she said "Enrique are you really going to be this way? I-he didn't let her finish he said in a sad voice "You work at work not at home. When your home you shouldn't work so much but instead-he stopped himself from saying anything else. She look at him hearing that. She took a deep breath and said "Alright when I am at home I wouldn't work so much, but instead I will spend time with you" hearing that she read his mind he look at her.

He said getting up innocently while looking at her. She smile and said "Don't be mad anymore I am not working" he smile and said feeling bad "I am sorry for stopping you from working it just I wanted to spend time with you" she smile. Feeling touch of that she shake get head and said "Don't say sorry" he look at her. He smile and wrap his arms around her. She smile knowing he really something.

_**Later**_

Enrique felt happy, he was laying down on the floor working on new idea for his new game. Dok Mi look at him and smile she came next to him and bring him a snack. He look at her and smile he said happily "Thank you" she smile and ask "Are you working?Didn't you say not to work at home?" he look at her and put his sketch book down. He smile and look at her he said "Okay I won't" she said "It fine continue" he look at her and ask "You want me to" she shake her head and ask shyly "Can I see them?" he smile and shake his head. Happy she asking that he said "Hmm come" she smile and sat down on the floor she look at his sketch and was amaze at how great his drawing was she said "This one pretty" hearing that he said "I love this one too" he smile.

He was explaining his drawing to her telling her what he planning to put in his new game. She said "It seem fun" he smile and look at her he said in a child like voice "Of course it fun. I don't make boring game" she shake her head. Enrique look at her she look at him looking at each other she break eyes contact first, he kept his eyes on her. She look back up to meet his eye he smile and said "I love you" hearing that she smile she said "I love you too" he pinch her cheek.

She puff her face at him, he smile and lean in and kisses her nose she look at him. She look at him with a sweet smile he stare at her and said "Are you hungry?" she look at him and said "Are you?" he shake his head and said in a whining voice "I get hungry fast" she smile knowing it true since he eat a lot. He said "Let's go eat" she shake her head. Jin book was publish thank to Dok Mi who was the editor.

Enrique, Se-young, Dong hoon, Seul gei, Jung and Hong was throwing a party for Jin and Dok Mi it was Enrique idea. Everyone's was cooking and decorate suddenly wanna-be arrive to everyone's surprise, Dong hoon and Enrique run and hug him. Enrique smile and said "You came. I missed you" Wanna -be said "I missed you guy too.

Enrique and Dong congratulation on getting marry. I am sorry I missed it" Dong hoon said "It nice to have you back" Wanna-be said "Thank you" Enrique ask "You aren't going back to Africa right?" Wanna-be said smiling "Aniyo I am finish there. I am staying here" they smiled having him back. Jung and Hong hug him and said "It nice to see you again" he smile and said "Congratulation on marrying and having a baby" they smiled he said "I only been gone for two year and most of you are married and have happy life well expect for Jin" Park Se young look at him.

Enrique tell him to say hi to Jin girlfriend. Wanna-be look at Se-young and said "You must be Jin girlfriend" she said "Yea" he smile and shake her hand he said "Nice to meet you" she smile. They were all cooking haven't fun. Jin and Dok Mi was heading to meet the others she said "Why did they want to meet now?" Jin said "I don't know I have a feeling it Enrique idea" she smile and said "Seem so" they reached as soon as they step foot in the apartment they all yell "Congratulation" they both look surprise wanna-be came out and hug Dok Mi and Jin they were shock to see him.

Jin said surprise "Wanna-be your here?" he smile and said "Yea. Dok Mi your marry now congratulation" she smile happy to see him and said "Thank you. It nice to see you. I missed you" he smile and said "I missed you too" Jin hug him wanna-be pull Dok Mi too and hug them.

They were all talking and having fun together drinking. Enrique took the glass from Dok Mi she look at him he said "Dok Mi don't drink. You can't handle alcohol" she look at him and said "Alright" he smile remembering when she got drunk drinking at his going away party she ask "This was your idea to throw a party wasn't it?" he blushed and shake his head he said "Congratulation on finishing the book.I know it was difficult considering Jin personality" she smile and look at him .

Enrique was bothering everyone's the whole night especially his wife she take her hand and cover his mouth he look at her she said "You talk a lot" he look at her he take her hand off her mouth he said "Do I really talk a lot?" she shake he head he smile and said "If I don't you wouldn't" she smile at him she ask "Do you have to talk?" he shake his head she smile at him he look at her he hold her hand and said "I can't help it" knowing it true she smile.

He said "Dok Mi I hate silent" she smile and said "I know you do" he smile he look at her he lean in to kiss her but she stop him he look at her he said "Do you know you stop me a lot when I am about to kiss you?" she look at him and shake her head he smile and said "Nobody is looking and I don't care" she look at him he lean in and kiss her on the cheek since he know she worry about the others seeing she look at him, he smile and hold her hand. After the party was over everyone's left.

Enrique open the car door for Dok Mi she said "Thank you" knowing even if he tell her not to say it she will since it natural he smile and close the door he came into the car she said "You drank should I drive?" he said "Only one glass that doesn't do anything" she look at him he fasten her seat belt she said "Thank you" he smile and said "Sleep if your tired" she said "Aniyo I am not" he smile as he was driving they were talking.

**_Later_**

Enrique came into the room after taking a shower to find his wife sleeping he give a cute smile while saying "Oh your sleeping" he went and cover her. Looking at her sleeping he smile.

* * *

**_The next day_**

Dok mi was getting dressed for work she look at Enrique still sleeping not wanting to wake him up. She came next to him and put a note on her pillow for him to read. She look at him closely and move the hair away from his forehead. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek she said "I have to go" she get up and left.

Enrique wake up hours later to find Dok Mi note saying "I have to finish some work, don't be mad that I didn't wake you up I know you are tired so sleep" he puff his face mad that she didn't wake him he said "I am mad still since you left and I didn't see you" he pulled the blanket on his head.

Dok Mi came home to find Enrique cooking she said happily "I am back" hearing her voice he quickly put the spoon down and said "Dok Mi" she came next to him he said like a baby "Wake me up next time, I didn't see you when I wake up I want to see your face before you go to work" hearing that she smile and said "You were tired" he complain "Still" she smile and said "Alright" he smiled and look at her. They were both cooking, Enrique told her to sit but she didn't listen he didn't want her to cook since she just got home. He stop her and send her to the wash room to wash up.

At the table, Dok Mi said "Jin and Se-young are engage, did you know?" Enrique said "Hmm I heard today from Jin" she look at him he add "Who knew he was the married type?" she puff her face and said "Why?He is a great guy he deserve to be happy" he put his spoon down and said in a baby voice "What?I am a great guy too" hearing that she smiled. She said "Enrique" he puff his face up and said "Why?" knowing he alway like that she said "Eat" he pick his spoon up and began to eat.

After, he sat down on the floor wearing his cute panda hat she look at him finding it too cute when he wear it. She went next to him and ask "Why are you quiet?" but he didn't answer upset since she never say anything to him like she does to Jin. She ask knowing it must be true "Are you mad about earlier?What did I do?" he turn to look at her.

He said in a sad voice "You alway say good thing about Jin, but not me why?I am your husband and you don't say anything to me" hearing that she know he jealous she ask "Are you jealous?" he look at her with a cute face, but didn't answer she said in a low voice "You are right?Que-Geum I am sorry if I don't say it to you. It just I thought you knew without me telling you, but I was wrong" he look at her.

She look at him and add "Should I tell you?" he shake his head wanting her to she said "You're the most important person in my life. You helped me so much if it weren't for you I would still be like I use to" he smile and look at her she look at him and said sweetly to him "I love you" hearing that he was too happy he wrap his arms around her. She smile and said "I am sorry for not saying it to you" he smile and said "I know even if you don't say it, but I want to hear it still, also I am jealous" hearing that she smile he add "I love you too" he hugged her again.

She look at him with his panda hat she said "Aren't you a little old to wear that?" he said quickly "Aniyo I look cute right?" she smile hearing that she shake her head and said "Hmm you do" he look at her and said "I love you" she shake her head saying it too.

_**A week later**_

Enrique and Dok Mi throw a party inviting their friends to celebrate Jin and Se-young on being engage.

During the party Enrique was talking with this woman all night. Dok Mi look at him wondering what they're talking about. She try to listen but couldn't she said "Why is he talking to her all night?" she puff her face up jealous that he paying so much attention to another woman and not her.

Dok Mi watches as Enrique keep talking to the woman. Jin came next to her and saw her looking at Enrique he said "Are you okay?" she quickly stop looking at Enrique and look at Jin. Jin said "Who that with Enrique?" she said "Oh I think she the one helping him with his game" Jin said "Oh" knowing that she is jealous.

He ask "Are you jealous?" her eyes widen stare at Jin. She shook her head saying no and yes and then no and then stop. Jin smile and said "It normal to be jealous" she ask "Really?" Jin shake his head and said "Don't worry about it too much" she smile and said "Yea" Se-young came next to them and said "Jin" he look to see her. Jin ask "Why?" Se-young said "Can you help me open a bottle?" he smile and look at Dok Mi. Dok Mi said "Go" he smile and said "Don't worry about it" she smile. Se-young said to Dok Mi "Thank you for the party. It fun" Dok Mi smile.

_**Later**_

Dok Mi was holding a tray of glass that has wine in it and was walking to the kitchen when she saw Enrique laughing and having fun with the girl. She felt jealous that he didn't he talk to her all night or pay attention to her. She stare at them both suddenly her hand slip causing the tray of glass to fall on the floor. Everyone's turn to look at her she look at Enrique for a moment and then look at the other she said "Sorry" and bow. She leaned down to pick the glass up.

Enrique quickly get up and rush to her side. He ask "Are you okay?" she look at him and didn't say anything. He stop her from picking up the glas she look at him. She quickly get up and rushed outside.

* * *

**_(To be continued)_**


End file.
